


It's Only Me

by Gayle_fic



Series: Long Road Ahead [8]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Developing Relationship, Evanstan - Freeform, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayle_fic/pseuds/Gayle_fic
Summary: Chris and Sebastian take their relationship to the next stage.





	It's Only Me

**Author's Note:**

> Been a long build up sorry! But they finally just get on with it!
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you like it. :)

Sebastian had woken with a start, he had heard scrabbling and hushing and a definite whimper. Sebastian squinted and looked up from where he was face planted in the pillow. He knew he wasn’t at home or in a hotel but with a flutter of excitement he realised he was in Chris’ bed.

“Morning sunshine.” Chris said coming around the bed and placing a coffee cup on the table beside him.

“Oh god, what time is it?” Sebastian said sitting up. He knew he hadn’t had enough to drink the night before for a hangover, but he could feel his head pounding as he adjusted to the daylight.

“Five to twelve, so technically still morning.” Chris said with a wink.

Sebastian reached for the mug and did his best not to spill it as Dodger jumped on the bed.

“Down Dodger!” Chris commanded but he didn’t listen instead placing his head in Sebastian’s lap. Chris tutted, “Traitor.”

Sebastian laughed, “He just knows a sad case when he sees one.”

“Is that how you are feeling?” Chris said sitting on the bed.

“I don’t know, I just know I have to face the music today and I don’t know if I’m ready for it.”

“How long are you in town for?”

“Flight out to New York tonight.” Sebastian said rubbing behind Dodgers ears and feeling dejected.

Chris felt it too and he knew there was stuff Sebastian had to deal with, but he hadn’t expected to even get to see him since Margo was going to be town but now, he didn’t want to miss anytime they could spend together. Jenny was still in Boston and wouldn’t be back until the following day.

“Stay,” Chris said a bit too enthusiastically. “Get a flight in the morning, we can hang out.”

“I don’t know, what about…” Sebastian gestured round the room not really wanting to bring the topic of Chris’ own personal life up especially when he was in their bed.

“It’s fine, I’m on my own till tomorrow night.” Chris said feeling the same as Sebastian did about the topic. “Anyway, what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t offer to cheer you up after some heartache.” Chris said and raised his eyebrow.

“You cheer all your friend’s up by giving them blow jobs?” Sebastian asked with a dirty grin.

Chris laughed and practically purred as he pulled Dodger out of Sebastian’s lap. “Out the way buddy, I got some cheering up to do.”

\--

It was mid afternoon when Chris pulled up outside the hotel, he looked at Sebastian as he stared at the hotel entrance and sighed.

“Do you want me to wait?” Chris offered but Sebastian shook his head. “Call me then when you are leaving. I can pick you up.”

“It’s ok Chris, I’ll let you know when I’m leaving but I’ll get a taxi.” Sebastian forced a smile trying to reassure Chris and himself.

“I’m sorry Seb.” Chris said he wasn’t sure what he was sorry for he just didn’t know how else to make him feel better. He reached over and laced his fingers with Sebastian’s.

“This isn’t your fault Chris, you don’t have to be sorry.” Sebastian said taking his hand from Chris’ and getting out of the car.

Chris watched as he walked about towards the hotel. There was a feeling of guilt and a nagging in the core of his being that he willed away. He was watching Sebastian go through this discovery and ignoring his own circumstances. He knew he wasn’t innocent in this, but Sebastian seemed to be much clearer on what he wanted then Chris did. Chris was man enough to admit when he was scared, and right now he was terrified but with Sebastian to concentrate on he knew he could avoid it a bit longer.

Sebastian entered the hotel room with bated breath he wasn’t sure what he was expecting but he was surprised to find the place empty and with no Margo in sight. He pulled some fresh clothes from his bag and started to run the shower. He knew he had to pack up and leave shortly for check out anyway.

When he came out after his shower, he was surprised to find Margo sitting on the bed.

“I knew you’d need to be back at some point.” Margo said.

Sebastian sat down beside her. “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t want to hear that Sebastian.” Her voice shook. “I just have one question.”

Sebastian looked at her profile, he had a bad feeling and he wasn’t sure how he was going to answer.

“Is there someone else?” She asked.

Sebastian sighed and looked away. He had to remind himself that this relationship would have ended no matter what he had done with Chris. He didn’t want to start unloading all these issues right here, right now.

“No that’s not what’s happening.” Sebastian said.

“Isn’t it?” Margo’s voice was strained. “Things between us have been good and you just want to pull the plug all of a sudden.”

“Have they?” Sebastian bit back. “All we have done is argue for months and you keep trying to make me feel guilty about not moving here to LA.”

“No something has changed.” She got up and started pacing. “Whatever arguments we had they weren’t enough to lead to this.” She looked down at him. “Where did you go last night?”

Sebastian looked up at her, he could lie or be honest but not too honest. “I stayed at Chris’.”

“Evan’s?” She eyed him searching for a lie. “Why Evan’s why not call one of your friends.”

“Chris is a friend.” He countered.

“No,” She shook her head, “Not like Chase or the guys.”

“What do you mean,” Sebastian stood up he could feel himself getting angry and being backed into a corner. “I’ve been friends with Chris for years, we just saw him last night. I called him when I left here because I knew he’d still be up partying and I wouldn’t need to talk about this. It was four in the goddam morning.” He flung his arms in the air pacing back and forth, anything to not look at Margo, anything to stop her seeing a hint of a lie. “What was I meant to do? Go wake Chase up and start explaining how I’ve fallen out of love with you!”

The air in the room was gone as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he stopped and looked at Margo, her eyes welled with tears and she just stood shell shocked.

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian started but she pushed him away.

Sebastian felt sick, he hadn’t meant to say that, as true as it was, he didn’t want to hurt her like that.

“I know you Sebastian and you are lying.” Margo said barely a whisper.

“I’m not involved with another woman.” Sebastian said.

They both sat for a long time, both upset and letting the words settle.

“You say you love me every day.” Margo finally said.

“I do and I mean it.” He knew that wasn’t a lie.

“You just aren’t _in_ love with me.” She stated aloud for herself and Sebastian.

Sebastian just let his head hang and nodded.

“You act like you are in love, and if it’s not me then whoever it is, they don’t know how lucky they are going to be.” She said with a bitter smile.

Sebastian looked up at her, he opened and closed his mouth like he was going to say something, deny something but just stared back. Margo got up and wrapped her arms round his waist. He held her tight and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to think anymore; he didn’t want to talk anymore but he knew where he wanted to be.

\--

Sebastian found himself on Chris’ doorstep for the second time in twenty-four hours. He wasn’t in a better frame of mind than the first-time round, there was still so much of the argument with Margo floating round his head, but he did his best to push it away as he waited for Chris to open the door. When he finally did, he was surprised to see Chris had changed into a smart shirt and jeans. A towel was draped over his shoulder and Sebastian was sure there was a pink hew in his cheeks was from excitement or alcohol.

“Hey,” He greeted Sebastian slightly out breath.

“Hey yourself, you look… smart are you heading out?”

“Ha, no, no.” He took the towel from his shoulder and held the door open for Sebastian.

“Well you look good.” Sebastian said, he could not hold the smirk off his face. He could tell Chris was nervous and was fidgeting. Sebastian left his bag by the door and followed Chris in to the kitchen.

“Truth be told I have a date coming over tonight.” Chris said turning back to look at Sebastian.

Sebastian felt his gut run cold and the smile dropped from his face. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Chris nodded. “He’s pretty hot… movie star… looks great in leather and with long hair.” Chris cocked his head looking Sebastian up and down.

Sebastian blushed and bit his lip looking at the floor. “You are such a dick.”

Chris laughed and kissed Sebastian on his forehead and pulled him till they were flush, his hands cupping Sebastian’s ass, “I also made you dinner.”

Sebastian looked up at Chris and caught his lips with his own. The feel of Chris’ beard on his top lip made him laugh and pull away. Sebastian wasn’t sure if Chris could have been anymore cute at that moment. “Thank you.” He said.

“You are welcome.” Chris said running his hand under the hem of Sebastian’s t-shirt. “Are you hungry?”

“I could eat,” Sebastian said, “food before you suggest anything else!” he clarified.

“Ouch! I’m not an animal.” Chris said mocking that he was hurt.

Reluctantly Chris let go of Sebastian, “You want a drink?”

“You started on the wine already?” Sebastian said motioning to the bottle.

“Dutch courage.” Chris said reaching for a glass for Sebastian.

Sebastian sat on one of the counter stools and watched Chris stretch up to the cupboard. He couldn’t help but admire his form, the way his shirt rode up and his waist tapered down, and his arms bulged in the tight material of his shirt. Chris might have been talking but Sebastian wasn’t listening. The glass was in front of him before he realised that he was just ogling; Chris looking back at him with raised eyebrows.

Sebastian cleared his throat, “What do you need courage for?”

“The way you are looking at me just now for a start.” Chris said taking a drink.

“Aww do I scare you?” Sebastian joked.

“Little bit.” Chris said in all honesty.

Sebastian took a drink of his wine and watched Chris over the glass. He could see Chris swallowing nervously, he wondered if he was ever like that with anyone else.

“Come here.” Sebastian said gently but with an authority that Chris could only obey.

Sebastian got off his seat as Chris come around the counter, he placed his hand over Chris’ chest, he could feel his heart racing. “It’s only me Chris.”

He ran a hand over Chris’ bread and Chris turned and pressed a kiss into Sebastian palm and held his hand to his cheek for a moment. “I know.”

Sebastian kissed him tenderly, but he could feel the blood flowing through him and as his fingers came up and gripped at Chris’ waist, his patience was gone. Sebastian pushed Chris back up against the counter, he gripped at the back his neck deepening the kiss. Chris responded pulling Sebastian up against him and with a dirty moan he bucked his hips against Sebastian’s.

Sebastian’s hands ran up over Chris’ back and down his arms and down to his crotch. Chris caught his hand before he could touch him.

“Wait,” Chris said pulling back trying to catch his breath. “I wanted to do something for you.”

Sebastian already had his lips on Chris’ neck and was pulling his collar open one button at a time licking at his collarbone. “You already are.” He mumbled into Chris’s skin.

Chris laughed, putting his hands-on Sebastian’s hips he started to guide him from the kitchen and down the hall. Chris could barely keep them in a straight line with Sebastian sucking on his neck. Chris got him to the door of his bedroom and pushed him up against the frame and captured Sebastian’s lips again. Sebastian rucked his hips up, but Chris held him at bay.

“Fuck you are insatiable.” Chris said pulling back.

“Says the guy that’s dragged me to his bedroom.” Sebastian retorted looking to the bed. Sat on the bed was a small bag, “What is this?” Sebastian raised an eyebrow and started over towards it.

Chris got a little nervous, “It’s nothing, I don’t want you thinking I’m presuming anything and after the other day, you said… but it’s, we don’t have to, I just wanted to make sure if…” Chris scratched at the back of his head, the heat flushed up into his face as Sebastian looked in the bag. “It was a bad idea.”

Chris could see Sebastian’s shoulders shaking and he turned around laughing, “Wow that is a lot of lube and condoms.” His heart went out to the embarrassed look on Chris’ face. “It’s going to seem even more when you add it to what I bought on the way over here.”

“Oh my god,” Chris laughed. “I feel worse than a horny teenager.”

“You and me both.” Sebastian pulled Chris too him, “At least we are both being sensible, but I only want this if you do and if you are ready.”

“Oh, I’m ready,” Chris said placing Sebastian’s hand to his jeans where he could feel the full length of his cock. Chris kissed Sebastian tentatively, “And I want you.”

Their lips barely parted as the both desperately undressed each other. The fire and been stoked and neither could wait any longer. Every touch and kiss and moan were frantic until they fell on the bed in a heap. Sebastian tried to clamber up the bed away from the edge, but Chris was on top of him. His hands grabbing Sebastian’s and pulling them up above his head. He pinned him down with one hand as the other ran the full length of his body. His thumb creased the dark hard bud of his nipple, and rolled it between his fingers, Sebastian groaned. The flat of his hand ran over his chest and over the hard muscles to his hip. Rolling his hand round and under to grab Sebastian ass cheek and squeeze it.

“You have to promise me something.” Chris said looking up from where his tongue was assaulting one of Sebastian’s nipples.

“Anything.” Sebastian groaned, his mind only on the feel of Chris’ touches.

Chris smiled at him, “Look at me.” Chris waited till Sebastian met his eye. “You’ll tell me to stop if it hurts or you don’t like it.” Sebastian just nodded biting his lip. Chris pulled way and got the bag with the lube.

Chris lay on his side offering his arm out to Sebastian, he rolled on to his side, Chris’ arm cradling him as he nestled his face into his strong shoulder. Sebastian put his arm over Chris pulling them flush together. They could feel the heat building between their bodies and their hard lengths brushing against each other. Chris ran his hand over Sebastian’s ass and down his thigh, pulling it up and over his own hip. He kissed down on Sebastian’s shoulder. Chris felt Sebastian flinch as his fingers dragged down the crease of his ass.

“You ok?” Chris chuckled.

“Yeah you just made me jump.” Sebastian smiled feeling like an idiot.

“Well I don’t know how you are going to feel about this.” Chris said as he coated his fingers with lube and ran his fingers back down the crease, coating the sensitive skin.

Sebastian sighed as Chris’ finger circled over his tight entrance, he mimicked the motion with his tongue against Chris’ lips. Chris ran his fingers down again but applied more pressure as Sebastian licked and pushed his tongue into his mouth nervously.

“You okay?” Chris asked. “Relax baby, it’s just me.” Chris said reassuring Sebastian as he had done for Chris earlier.

Chris applied more lube to his fingers and went back again, circling around his hole, he waited till he felt Sebastian relax and then pressed his finger into Sebastian, he held on to him as he felt Sebastian’s fingers dig into this back. He waited a moment before pulling out and back in again. He felt Sebastian press down on to him and a growl from deep within his chest. Chris pulled in and out a few more times before he pulled out entirely.

Coating his fingers in more lube he let out a deep sigh as Sebastian rocked his hips against him. Chris slipped two fingers into Sebastian with ease, Sebastian pushed down moaning and biting at Chris’ shoulder.  Chris tried to keep in rhythm with Sebastian, but he could feel he was losing control to him. Sebastian rolled them over till Chris was on his back, Chris’ fingers still in his ass, he rocked down on Chris, his hand gripping both their cocks and rubbing them up and down together.

Chris stretched Sebastian pressing a third finger inside him. He couldn’t take his eyes off the way Sebastian closed his eyes and let his jaw go slack.

“God Seb you look amazing.” Chris purred.

Sebastian steadied himself on Chris’ chest, his fingers digging into his pecks. Sitting up right he pulled Chris’ hand from his ass. He reached over and grabbed the lube and a condom.

“Are you sure you are ready?” Chris said, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I need to be in control of this.” Sebastian said. He voice was deep and certain.

Sebastian could sense Chris’ nerves as he rolled the condom down Chris hard cock. Sebastian smiled down at him and leaned over kissing Chris, his tongue fucking his mouth with all the lust coursing through him. Chris could feel his head spinning and light headed when Sebastian pulled away.

“I want to feel you.” Sebastian said into Chris’ ear. He felt Chris shiver all over. “I need you to fuck me.”

Chris held Sebastian as he positioned himself over his cock. He let his finger run over the sensitive skin one more time before he pressed the head of his cock against him. Sebastian took control, rolling his hips gently as he pushed back against Chris, he let out a shuddering breath and hiss as the ridge of Chris cock entered his tight muscle.

“Fuck.” Was all Chris could say or do.

Sebastian pulled back slightly before pushing further down. They both let out loud moans. Chris could see Sebastian smiling down at him before he repeated it but this time taking all of Chris in.

Chris held Sebastian’s hips as he started rocking up and down. He could tell the moment his dick hit Sebastian’s sweet spot, his face lost all control and he began to chase it, riding Chris’ cock. Chris didn’t think he had ever been so turned on. He couldn’t contain it, his hands squeezed at the firm body on top of him, strong and controlled. Their bodies locked together and in tune. This was it for Chris nothing could compare, and he could feel himself choke with emotion and his eyes sting.

“You’re so beautiful,” Chris said words bubbling up inside him and he could see Sebastian react to them.

“Look at you, fucking my cock baby.” Chris growled, “It’s good isn’t it baby?” Sebastian whimpered speeding up, “My cock deep in your ass Seb.”

“Chris,” Sebastian moaned, “Oh god. Fuck yes!”

Chris reached down, his fingers still slick with lube and squeezed Sebastian’s leaking cock. Chris felt his orgasm hit him like a train as Sebastian squeezed round him close to his own end. Chris pulled on Sebastian as silk stands of come covered his chest. The groan and shout that came from Sebastian was a release, and if felt it was so much more than just the orgasm.

“Fuuuuck.” Sebastian groaned again.

Chris couldn’t stop the smile and laugh as a very satisfied Sebastian collapsed on Chris and the mess on his chest. Chris kissed any skin that he came into contact with, humming words as he did. “Beautiful… amazing… so sexy.”

The both stilled as Chris pulled out of Sebastian, they finally looked at each other properly and both gave a shy laugh.

“Best first time ever.” Sebastian said smiling at Chris.

“Just best ever.” Chris said. He grabbed Sebastian and kissed him quickly before he could let him see his emotions getting the better of him.

They lay for a while not speaking, just listening to the sound of each other breathing. Sebastian didn’t’ want to speak it but he knew that the feeling that hung over him was no longer one of doubt but clarity, he knew the decisions that he had made over the last few days were right. The fear of regretting his spilt with his girlfriend and evolving his physical relationship with Chris was worth it. He didn’t want to think or deal with anything else just now, he wanted to enjoy it and ride the high.

“What are you thinking?” Chris asked giving Sebastian a squeeze.

“That I need a shower and I’m wondering what you made me for dinner.” Sebastian murmured into Chris’ shoulder.

“Lasagne and I think I’ll join you in the shower.” Chris said with smile. Something about how domesticated it all sounded warmed Chris.

“Yum and sounds good.” Sebastian said pulling up from his Chris. He winced slightly. “That defiantly feels different.” He said with a shy smile.

“Different good or different, I’m-not-doing-that-again?” Chris asked brushing the hair that was stuck to Sebastian’s forehead away.

“Different in that I will be looking for a repeat later.” He said smirking.

Chris had quickly got up and went into the bathroom before Sebastian and cleared any sight of Jenny’s things, a loofa, moisturizer, toothbrush, all of it and shoved into a drawer. He stopped when he caught sight of himself in the mirror and like a cold shower reality hit him. What was he was doing? He looked away he was ashamed of himself. Not for what he had done with Sebastian but that he was doing it behind someone else’s back and now trying to hide things that might make Sebastian feel uncomfortable.

The reality was Sebastian knew Chris’ situation and he was still here. Chris didn’t think for a minute that Sebastian was ok with it all, but it was what it was. Chris didn’t think that Sebastian was looking for a relationship; like he had told Chris before he just wanted to know where he stood. Right now, this was a fling, something that they had both gone into with open eyes and aware of each other’s relationships. It was a fling that had been taken to a new level tonight, but Chris wasn’t ready to deal with what that implied.

He heard Sebastian up and moving about so he pushed the thoughts away again, this wasn’t the time to deal with it he reasoned; he wanted to enjoy the time he had with Sebastian tonight and worry about the other stuff later.

Chris opened the door to the bathroom, a towel round his waist. “Shower is all yours.”

“You not joining me?” Sebastian said eyeing the towel hanging off Chris.

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted a moment to yourself.” He ran his hands down Sebastian’s arms. “I’ll get the food on and follow you right in.”

“Are you ok?” Sebastian asked he could feel a change in Chris. “You aren’t regretting anything?” Sebastian asked. “Cause it’s ok, this is the time to tell me.”

“No,” Chris said holding him, “I’m fine, I promise.” He kissed down Sebastian’s neck, it was salty and rough with stubble and he sighed feeling his dick getting hard again. He didn’t regret a thing.


End file.
